You Belong With Me
by sweetestlittlelies
Summary: A songfic to the song You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. Hermione/Draco. Watch the music video to understand it more.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling and the song "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift belongs to her record company and I take no claim to neither of those things.**

**A/N: So, I decided to write a fic to "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift anyways. Haha, I hope you like it. Oh, and it would probably make more sense if you look at the music video, because it will be loosely based around that. This is completely AU. Remember to Read and Review. This is a Dramione story.**

_You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor  
Like I do_

Hermione was lying on her bed studying, but she could see Draco pacing back and forth while on the phone with _her_. They were both heads and they had their own little tower where their bedroom was located, and just coincidently, their windows were facing each other, and they were close enough so Hermione could just open her window, and walk along the roof to Draco's window.

_It looks like they're fighting,_ Hermione thought. Draco was throwing his hands up in the air and she could see him yelling. _Probably about the joke he made in Hagrid's class, _Hermione kept wondering until she saw Draco put the phone down and sit on his bed, facing her.

She flipped to a clean page in her notebook and wrote "Are you okay?" in big, bold letters.

"Just tired of drama," Draco wrote back. This was how they communicated in the middle of the night since the beginning of the school year. They had struck up a friendship when Draco and his mother came to live at 12 Grimmauld Place.

Hermione flipped a page over and wrote, "Sorry," with a sad-face. He just shrugged and smiled at her. She flipped another page and wrote on it, but when she held it up, he was closing his curtains.

_Next time, _Hermione thought as she turned her radio on.

_I'm in my room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story  
Like I do_

Hermione got up and started dancing, not caring who saw. She was singing into her hairbrush and acting like she was playing guitar on her bed when she started thinking.

_She doesn't actually _know _him like I do. They have more of a relationship where he only stays with her to make her happy. She doesn't know what he's been through, what he's endured, _Hermione thought. But she just jumped back up and started singing in her hairbrush again. At that moment though, Draco pulled his curtains aside and saw Hermione dancing. He just laughed and closed them again.

_But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time_

Hermione looked through her closet for something nice to wear the next day since there were no classes. All she could find were t-shirts, jeans, and school robes. _I bet _she _has frilly halter tops and miniskirts. Ugh, _Hermione thought as she lay down to go to sleep.

_Quidditch match today. Great,_ Hermione thought. Hermione got up threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed her jacket and went down to breakfast. Breakfast was already ending when she got there, so she just grabbed a piece of toast and headed out to the Quidditch field. The Slytherin girls were already out there, practicing their cheer. For some reason, Dumbledore approved having five girls from every house in little cheer outfits yelling "Go Team!" every five minutes. After he approved that, the games got _very _confusing.

All Hermione couldn't do hardly anything for the team except yell, but that did no good since no one's voice was louder than the _Spirit Leaders _(insert spirit fingers here). Yes, that's what they called themselves, and they did use the spirit fingers.

Hermione just sat in the bleachers and day dreamed about when Draco finally realized that _she's_ not right for him, Hermione is.

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me._

Why couldn't he just see it? It was right there in front of him. She was always picking fights with him and seeing how far she could go-sometimes even going too far, just for fun. Hermione understood him, she cared for him, and she _belonged _with him. Not _her_.

_Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

Hermione and Draco were walking in Muggle London, Hermione in her faded jeans, and Draco in his worn out ones. They sat on a bench while Draco started telling her about a dream he had a while back. Hermione laughed and smiled at him. _Why couldn't everything be this easy? _Hermione though.

_And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey whatcha doing  
With a girl like that_

Draco smiled and it looked like a glow radiated around him. _It could light up a town, _Hermione thought. Draco hadn't smiled much since he started going out with her. What was he even doing with her? It's not like they could have a half-decent conversation. When I ask him about not smiling, he says he's fine and then he gives me a cheesy smile, but I _know _him better than that.

_She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time_

She practically towers over everyone since she wears 5" heels every day. I wear a worn pair of converse. And think about it, just really think, _why _would he be with her? She's a stuck up person with no morals what-so-ever. Why couldn't he just wake up from this dream-no, nightmare-and realize, I've been here for him, I'm what he needs. Well, at least _I _think I am...

_Here comes the beast herself,_ Hermione thought as a little red convertible pulled up.

"Draco, are you coming?" Pansy Parkinson said.

"Yeah, I'll be right there. Bye 'Mione," Draco said with a small wave to her. She waved back as Draco stepped into the car. Pansy pulled Draco towards her and kissed him with as much passion as a snake would have kissing a pug. She pulled Draco to her and shot Hermione a look over Draco's shoulder. She pulled back from Draco, looked at Hermione one last time and pulled off. Draco looked over his shoulder at Hermione and smiled.

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me_

_Standing by and  
Waiting at your backdoor  
all this time  
how could you not know  
Baby  
you belong with me  
you belong with me._

There was an intense Quidditch game going on and all Hermione could hear was her own heartbeat with the dull roar of the crowd mixed with the _Spirit Leader_'s cheers. She saw Draco look up at her and she smiled down at him. That's right, he didn't look at Pansy; he looked at _her_.

_Oh, I remember  
You driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me_

He would talk to her; tell what he dreamt about, what he thought about. When it was summer time, he would go to her house and talk to her when he was on the edge of breaking down and crying. They shared their favorite music, they shared their favorite food; they shared just about everything. They knew where they belonged in each other's lives.

There was a dance that night after the Quidditch game, and Hermione was sitting on her bed studying instead of getting ready.

Draco was sitting on his bed in his tuxedo facing his window when he took out his notebook and wrote, "You going tonight?"

"No, studying," Hermione wrote back.

"Wish you were," Draco wrote with a visible sigh as he picked up his jacket and walked out of his room.

Hermione looked at her bed and moved a couple of pieces of paper and found it. The message she never got to show Draco. She let down her hair as realization crashed down on her.

_Can't you see  
that I'm the one  
who understands  
been here all along_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
all this time how could you not know that  
you belong with me  
you belong with me_

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and she felt like she had at the Yule Ball; just 100 times better. People parted as she walked down the steps and towards Draco.

He was in the middle of talking to another student, but as he turned he stopped talking and stared at her as if he was seeing a shining jewel for the first time.

Pansy saw Draco walk towards Hermione and she grabbed his arm and tried to press herself up against him, but he wriggled out of her grip. She looked at Hermione and she was rendered speechless.

Hermione walked up to Draco and took a piece of paper out of her hand. She unfolded it and held it up to him so he could see the words "I love you" in bold letters. He took a piece of paper from his jacket pocket, unfolded it, and showed her his paper that too said "I love you".

With a shy smile Hermione lent in to him and he gave her the kiss that sent sparks down her spine and back. The kiss that would be a very good beginning to a time they would never forget.

_So why can't you see?  
You belong with me.  
You belong with me._

**A/N: So, did you like it? Well, in most of my stories there is a lot of talking between the characters, and in this story there is very little. That was hard for me to do, you know, trying to say what's happening without dialog. Haha, I think it may just be hard for me…Anyways, remember to review :]  
-Connie**


End file.
